ghost heart
by YorickVanRotten
Summary: Jack is a ghost lingering in this world unseen by human eyes until one day he meets a young girl named Sarah who has the ability to see him. Sarah and Jack become friends and Jack falls in love with her but Sarah's stepfather has other plans for her...


The rain started falling again. Out here the rain is always falling it never stops. It makes everything look so miserable and sad, it's painful...and it's getting more and more painful. I glance up at the sky and all I could see were clouds, dark masses covering everything. Yet every time you faced the sky you smiled, saying that even if it's covered by clouds the sun still shines behind them.  
What I'd give to hold your hand once again, see those big green eyes of yours. You used to light up my world; you were that light I searched in the darkness of my heart. Where are you now? In what kind of world are you drifting in? Why can't I be with you? Please...take me with you!

For years I wondered this land cold and empty, unseen from people eyes this curse made me invisible to them. I kept observing them, getting born, growing up and then die. Everything seemed the same, a moving picture a never ending film. I got tired not been a part of this reality. I got so bored of it all. I spend my time gazing the horizon wondering if I'll ever see the sun again. But all I could see were clouds and the passing rain, there is too much darkness in this heart and all lights have for long been turned off.  
Until one day, by the lake, surrounded by thick forest, old oak trees and scattered flowers you came and smiled at me as if you knew me from forever. I got startled I didn't know what to think or how to react. My guess was you just saw something and that made you happy so I didn't mind, kept quiet and let it pass. But you, tip towing came and looked in to my blurry eyes, a sudden fear took over me since no one has seen me for years, yet you...in your eyes I was visible, for some reason you could see me.  
'Hi! What's your name?'  
I tried to ignore you just because I kept on thinking it was impossible you could see me and I refused to have any kind of hopes afraid I'd get disappointed and hurt.  
'I'm Sarah you?'  
Still, you kept talking to me and facing me with that bright smile. This girl...I thought...who is she?  
'I'm...Jack...'  
'Huh, Jack! Nice to meet you! What are you doing here?'  
She was, indeed she was seeing me. It was impossible to believe. It must've been a dream, a really bad dream.  
'You can...see me?' A stupid question to ask but it was the only thing that came in my mind.  
'Eh, of course I do! Don't be silly.'  
This girl was so strange. Her eyes, must've been special, she could see the unseen, what had to remain hidden. I couldn't bear looking at her, the radiant innocence she had was unbearable. A sinful man such as me could never, ever be near to someone like her.  
'Let's be friends!' And all of a sudden she said this, giving me her hand. She blushed, her green eyes sparkled, even if it was raining the sun kept on shining up on her. Her long blond hair and silky white dress were caressed by a smooth breeze. She kept smiling and made my heart beat so hard as if it was going to burst out of my chest.  
For the first time I felt my heart beating, giving me a sign I was...probably still alive. Unable to resist her, her magic had captivated me. I took her hand and she looked at me as if I had signed a contract that said: _I'll always be there by your side_. We stood there for a while, just looking at each other. My body was frozen and still, her hand was warm and soft, I could hold her hand forever.  
Later she showed me her home, she let me in and told me I could stay there as long as I wanted. Soon, she realized no one else could see me, her mother, the maids, the battlers not even her step father. But that didn't seem to bother her.  
'I'm happy just the way things are.' She used to say. 'I don't mind if only I can see you, that means...you're mine forever!'  
This sudden claim startled me and made all kinds of strange feelings awaken within me. I never felt this way before, never in my life, yet she managed to pull all these feelings out, with a single smile and those little words. I didn't care if she claimed me, I didn't care if she ties me up and never let me go outside of this house I didn't mind at all. In fact I was glad, more than glad, I had the chance to be with someone like her, I was thankful and forever in dept to her.  
Sarah became the light I was looking for, she brought back the sun I thought I'd never see. But even though she gave me hope and the purest feelings, her sun was covered with clouds and her innocence was slowly taken away.  
Her family was rich, had a big house, maids and servants. Her mother was remarried to a brutal man who didn't care about family just money and he also had his eyes fixed on Sarah. Back then Sarah was only fifteen years old and shining. She was beautiful like a little angel, pure and innocent. Her step father couldn't resist her either; he kept watching her closely and spying on her. He saw her talking to me a couple of times but since he couldn't see me he only thought she was talking to herself. I noticed there was something going on. I could sense a threatening wind approaching her. I saw her step father making suspicious moves but I'd never guessed he had something dirty in thought. I tried to stay with her as long as I could. I even stayed when she was sleeping. I didn't want to lose her, or anything happening to her, but I knew I couldn't do anything. These hands can only touch her no one else and it made me furious and angry that the time will come when I couldn't protect her. I've been weak in heart, the thought of losing her brought tears in my eyes.  
'Sarah, open the door.' he shouted.  
Sarah's mother was away in her family home and the servants and maids had taken a day's break. It was the right time to put his plans in work as he stayed alone with her. Sarah crawled on the corner of her bedroom, trying to keep quiet while crying. I held her tight in my arms hoping, hoping something might happen and I'll be able to protect her. He kept on banging on the door, shouting and calling her out. If I could only do something to save her.  
'Sarah!' he yelled and slamed the door open. He looked around until he spotted her sitting in the shadows crawled up and crying. 'There you are! I found you, my beautiful Sarah!' with a slow pace he approached her.  
He tried to touch her but Sarah slapped his hand back. He got angry, grabbed her from her shoulders, dragged her up and tossed her on the bed. Sarah tired to straggle him off but he was too strong for her. He punched her and Sarah fainted. He took off his pants and pulled up Sarah's dress raping her. Sarah woke up from the pain, she shouted but he closed her mouth with his dirty hand and silenced her. She reached out for me, with a trembling hand and tears in her eyes but I couldn't do anything, I couldn't.  
This body wasn't materializing, it was transparent and she knew it yet she searched for help in me. I could only stand there, I didn't want to see this but I couldn't leave her alone. So hopeless I was, letting her slip away. Her innocence was cut off and like a rose she started to weather.  
'Leave...' she whispered crying covering her face. 'I don't want you to see me this way...'  
'Who are you talking to? That imaginary friend again? I'll come again, be a good girl and keep your mouth closed.'  
When he left Sarah was a wreck. There were bloodstained on her night gown and bed sheets. She crawled herself in to a small ball and cried. The pain and suffering she felt was too much for her to stand. I sat next to her and hugged her tightly.  
'I'm sorry...' I whispered. 'I'm sorry for been this way...'  
'It's not your fault...' she muttered under her tears. 'Just...don't ever let me go.'  
'Aye, I'll never let you go...'  
This gruesome event kept on going and going. Sarah was growing up yet the nightmare didn't stop. Her step father would come in her room anytime he could and kill her little by little while I kept on watching and trying to comfort her afterwards, cursing myself for been so useless. I loved Sarah with all my heart, but this love I felt couldn't save her.  
'As long as you're here I'll always try to forget.' She used to say but things like this never go away.  
During the days he didn't come I tried to bring Sarah's smile back and she _did_ smile, brighter than the sun. Though inside her everything was broken to pieces, she was trying so hard to endure it and doing her best. I, on the other hand, was filled with hatred and rage, for him but for myself mostly. I didn't want to lose her, I wanted to protect her for ever but...for someone like me...someone like me...everything was hopeless.  
'Sarah...'  
Two years later Sarah decided she couldn't go on with this anymore. She endured it as long as she could but nothing happened. She climbed on the rooftop, getting out of her bedroom window and gazing the darkness below the edge.  
'I'm sorry Jack...I can't do it anymore, I can't keep on living like this. It'll takes years until I'll be able to leave this house and I don't have the patience to wait.'  
'Sarah please...let's...let's run away together, find another place to live. Please Sarah...come to me...'  
Sara smiled while tears fell from her eyes. Her white gown and blond hair cast in the wind, she looked like an angel ready to fall from grace. 'Nothing will ever happen, after all you're just a ghost...'  
'I'm sorry...' _I'm so sorry for not been able to protect you_. 'I'm sorry...' _for been this way, so useless_. 'Please...don't leave me...' _I don't want to stay behind ever again_. _I want to be with you, where ever you are I want to be there, right beside you._  
'Jack, you are kind and I know it's not your fault you're like this. Please don't take it out on yourself know that I don't hate you and I'm not angry with you. I know very well how difficult it is for you, so please...don't hurt yourself more than I already did.'  
She knew, all this time she knew how hard it was for me. She reads me like an opened book, the first human being that even cared this much for me and could understand me. I love her so much I could die over and over again for her. I love her...so much...  
'Goodbye Jack...' She closed her eyes and fell back in the emptiness.  
I run to her to catch her but she slipped away. It felt like my world had come, finally to its end. Everything, everything was taken away from me once more. This is my punishment, for all the sins I've made. Now...there's no redemption for me anymore...nothing.  
I knew that one day Sarah would lose her ability to see me as she grows older, but I didn't care because I'd still be there by her side. I could watch her growing old, have a family, wrinkle and slowly fade away. I'd spend years just watching her smile and be grateful I had met her and that she brought the sun back in my life. I knew all of these and even though it was painful I was willing to do it.  
Now I'll never see in those eyes again, I'll never see her bright smile again. She had closed her eyes forever and I was lost in darkness once more only this time I couldn't get out.  
I kept on visiting Sarah's grave over and over again, even staying there for days just because I felt close to her. Every time I faced that cold, grey stone my heart broke and tears would fall with the rain. Even if I'm a ghost I could still cry, even if I couldn't do anything at least I could shed these tears for her. My beloved Sarah lives forever in my heart...

I stayed in the house, with painful memories of her. I could still sense her sent lingering among these walls, I could hear her sometimes walking down the staircase and then I'd rush to see her but she wasn't there. I couldn't express what I was feeling anymore, everything turned colder and emptier.  
The house passed from family to family until no one wanted it anymore. I became a lonely ghost haunting these walls still searching for her. Asking all the time where could she be. Countless are the times I wished she took me there with her, thousand tears I've cried and hated myself for not been able to help her. When she needed me the most I was found unable. I couldn't do anything with these cold hands, she needed someone warm...someone who is still alive, yet she found me a lost cause.  
'Sara...please...come back...' I cried a million times.  
I kept on watching the world from afar, with the illusion of her coming back. Seasons changed, years changed, people coming and going but no sign of her. I remained idle in this house as it was falling apart along with me. Nothing could save me now...

The End


End file.
